


Quiet

by Midgebot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BUT YOU CAN PRY INSTINCTUAL PREDATOR NINER OUT OF MY COLD, Cold Computer 900 is great don't get me wrong, Hands, I love him, Multi, My interpretation of RK900 is, d e a d, different, inspired/forced out by discord friends, tHIS IS SO SHORT, than most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgebot/pseuds/Midgebot
Summary: Niner doesn't talk much, but that's never prevented him from saying everything.





	Quiet

Some people thought Niner was unnerving. He was quiet, only speaking up when there was something important he actively wanted to tell someone else. He spent a lot of time observing the world around him, and translating those thoughts into words took time he usually didn’t bother with. It didn't help that he was tall and broad shouldered with a resting deadpan that made some suspects confess just by him walking into the interrogation room.

 

But those people only thought he was silent because they were only looking for words, because they were used to Connor's easy eloquence. They ignored the times he'd swiftly move to pull a fellow officer out of harm's way and kept a vigilant eye out for danger after. They missed the way he'd reach out to quietly offer shock blankets to the stressed and nervous civilians who needed them. They glanced over his tactile affection for his adoptive family, the times he'd reach out to touch his brother on the back during stressful cases, the days he'd squeeze his father's shoulders on the bad days where the alcohol called louder and the gun seemed better. Yes, most people simply didn't care enough to learn how Niner really talked.

 

But nobody could be blamed for not knowing how romantic he was. That, was between you and him alone.

 

Words had never come easy to Niner, but his actions spoke louder than any voice ever could. The way he'd slide up the column of your neck to kiss behind your ear.  The way he nuzzled your nose and tucked your head underneath his chin. The way his hands held onto you like you were the last good thing on this earth and he'd sooner die than let you go.

 

And one should never mistake quiet with _complacent_. For a man who’s entire existence was engineered down to the last millimeter, Niner had inexplicable instincts, a wolf who’d hunt with not only cold precision, but hunger and rage and love and all the wild things of life. Alongside the machine that Cyberlife had devoted everything to create, there was a wild thing in his blue blood. And he hunted you down with all the fury and desire of life itself. There was demand in the way he’d run his hands down your arms to capture your hands and bring them to his lips. When his eyes would drag all the way up your body, you could feel the burning he held back. The slow drag of his fingers down your side was a claim to both you and him. And when he pinned you beneath himself, every movement was a declaration that he was yours and you were his.

 

No, Niner didn’t talk much, but that didn’t mean much. He told you what you meant to him in every action of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank my friends on Discord for inspiring this little mess. I love Niner a whole lot, but my interpretation of him is pretty different than most of the fandom I think. I think the cold, sarcastic, and brutal version of RK900 is pretty great, and I love seeing and reading it, but I honestly didn't get that sort of feeling from him. In his brief screen time he looked like a lost puppy to me. And that's kinda where my Niner came from, the idea of despite being a machine, he's as much a predator as he is soft and sweet and human. And I find the idea of a clearly sapient, rational creature (or machine) who doesn't really think in words the way we do to be really interesting. Someone who it takes time to translate the thoughts in his head to actual words he can communicate to others.


End file.
